SnowWells Drabble Collection
by Alisha Winchester Collins
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficlets about Harrison & Caitlin! SnowWells, ReverseFrost, Original!Harrison/Caitlin pairing
1. A Christmas For Two

**I'm back with something new for my readers, a collection of SnowWells drabbles that I write sometimes, it's a mixture of all the pairings, not just SnowWells, a bit of ReverseFrost, and a touch of Original!Harrison/Caitlin too! They're not connected to each other, but will be added as new chapters in one place! I hope you enjoy them! ^_^**

**Prompt: Harrison &amp; Caitlin spending Christmas together.**

* * *

"Caitlin? What are you still doing here?" Harrison asked the young woman as he entered the main office and to his surprise saw that there were Christmas decorations hanging all over the lab; judging by the santa hat that Caitlin wore and the tinsel in her hands, Harrison assumed that this was her doing.

"I decided that I wanted to stay here at STAR Labs… with you," Caitlin answered as she realized her last words had been spoken out loud and blushed deeply, turning her around to hide her face from Harrison, hoping that he had not seen anything. "I know Christmas isn't the best time for both of us and with Barry and Cisco spending the holidays with the West's, I thought of doing something simple… if that's okay…?" She went on to say as she finished decorating the tiny christmas tree that she'd found at the mall.

Instead of saying anything else, Harrison just nodded his head as he came forward to help Caitlin in any way that he could; for the next half hour the two of them spent their time peacefully as they chatted about all sorts of things, eventually sitting down to a small dinner that Caitlin had whipped up in no time, complete with dessert! It was a quiet and pleasant celebration for them both. At the end of the night when they'd even exchanged presents with each other, Caitlin surprised him when they found themselves under the mistletoe on their way out as she kissed him chastely on the cheek and said goodnight; leaving Harrison to gaze at her retreating figure, knowing that this was a Christmas he would never forget.


	2. The Music Box

**Prompt: SnowWells + Music Box**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Caitlin walked into her office, knowing that the others were probably not going to be here any time soon which gave her the chance to get some work done before the 'big party' that Barry and Cisco were organizing for her birthday later this evening; she didn't know much but a phone call from Felicity all the way in Starling City told her that there would be a few friends joining in the celebrations.

"Happy Birthday Caitlin." A familiar voice from just behind her alerted Caitlin to another presence as she turned around and saw Harrison there, with a gift-wrapped present sitting on his lap.

"Dr. Wells, I didn't know you were in already… thank you." Caitlin beamed brightly when she took the present in her hands from his, vaguely aware of the electric spark that went through her fingers as they brushed against his.

"You're welcome." Harrison replied with a curious half-smile playing on his lips, watching as the birthday girl unwrapped her first gift of the day.

Inside the package lay a porcelain, ivory colored music box that was gilded around the edges with flowers all around and a golden angel on top. Turning it around in her hands, Caitlin noticed an inscription at the bottom which read '_Always and Forever' _and once she opened it carefully, she gasped in awe on seeing a crystal ballerina in the center with three delicate mirrors behind. When she wound up the knob on the side, a familiar tune began to play.

"This is beautiful…" She finally spoke up when she sensed Harrison's gaze on her, "Thank you for this." Caitlin said to him once again and when she felt his hand gently touching hers, Caitlin simply interlocked them together and glanced up, knowing there was no need for words.


	3. Healing Hands

**Prompt: Harrison patching Caitlin up.**

* * *

"Ouch!" Caitlin first yelped when she felt the glass cutting into her palm, a tiny accident since she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, and then winced as she pulled the shard out, revealing a slightly deep cut which was already bleeding. "This is just great." She muttered under a breath while pressing a cloth against her hand to stop the blood; working late nights for the past week with only a few hours of sleep resulted in this clumsiness.

"Are you alright?" A sudden voice from behind her shoulder startled Caitlin, it was Harrison; he was still here at the lab long after Barry and Cisco had left for the night. "May I take a look?" He asked her before she could say anything. He had heard her exclamation of pain from across the room and came to see what happened.

Extended her hand toward him, Caitlin couldn't help but sigh in relief when she felt his hands touching her wrist as he examined the cut. There was a first aid kit in the desk drawer where they sat and Harrison got to work immediately; working swiftly but carefully as his fingers moved gently over her palm, cleaning the cut slowly... and when she gasped once because of the sting, Caitlin was stunned into silence for Harrison simply bent down to blow over the gash, his warm breath soothing the pain almost instantly and sent her heart fluttering. Before she knew it, her hand was bandaged up and he was watching her quietly. Caitlin had no idea why she simply didn't just say 'Thank You' to him because it didn't feel like it was enough; acting purely on impulse, she kissed him on the cheek, whispered a thanks and left the office while holding her hand, leaving Harrison to reach up and touch his face where her lips had just been and smiled to himself.


	4. Partners in Crime and in Love

**Prompt: SnowWells being villains and romantic partners! ReverseFrost pairing!**

* * *

Caitlin had always said she was the ice to Ronnie's fire when they had been together, but now that he was no longer in the picture and she had found herself with these abilities, these gifts that she could use to her benefit, it was time to move on; she'd found something more, someone who understood exactly what she was going through and helped her control the chill which flowed through her veins but never once let her feel any different, rather cherished every part of who she was now.

He was more than just fire, he was electrifying and passionate and as cliche as it sounded, they were like pieces of a puzzle that fit together; imperfect as they were, he balanced her out in more than one way and the second he'd seen her consumed by the darkness, he swooped in and saved her before it was too late and working side by side, they were unstoppable. A force to be reckoned with.

"Where to next darling?" Harrison asked Caitlin as he offered her a hand, the cold never bothered him and his suit did more than enough to keep his body temperature controlled around her.

"How about we pay a visit to our dear friend's Flash and Vibe, see what they're up to tonight? We can make it a reunion for old time's sake. An ice party." Caitlin answered him with a grin, feeling the heat of his red lightning gaining momentum as they ran together.


	5. Bedtime Stories

**Prompt: Caitlin &amp; Harrison being parents with a twist, it's ReverseFrost and their kids may or may not know**

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom there was a princess named Cait who was loved by her family and friends and subjects all around; she was brave and smart and kind and loving, never scared of standing up to any monsters that tried to take the kingdom away from her… but one day when she was all alone in the castle, Princess Cait was walking in the dungeons when she found a locked room that had been forbidden to everyone to enter inside… the stories she heard spoke of a powerful magic that would save them all if it was taken by the right people and Princess Cait wondered if she was that right person and so she went inside the room…" Harrison Wells was lying down on his daughter's bed as she huddled close to him, listening intently with her bright blue eyes growing wider as the story went on.

"When she walked inside the room, Princess Cait found the magic potion which would save the kingdom from anyone who tried to take it away; she drank all of it and soon learned that the magic turned her into a powerful Ice Queen!" Caitlin Snow picked up the story and continued to tell it, her son slowly falling asleep in her arms, "The only thing left for her to do was use this magic to help save her kingdom and it was after she met a powerful Sorcerer named Harry did they both work together to protect all of their loved ones… the two of them soon fell in love and got married, knowing that as long as they were together they would be able to fight off all the monsters and dragons and evil magicians…" She started to finish the story there when she saw that both kids were almost in a deep slumber.

"And they had two beautiful children, Bart and Carol whom they loved very much, despite the fact that their parents were soon wanted fugitives who were driven out of the kingdom of Central City, chased by another magician called The Flash… and when Princess Cait took her family to a safe haven far away from the castle, the four of them built a new home together and they all lived happily ever after. The End." Bending down to kiss both his son and daughter, Harrison smiled at the sight of this new family he had found, with Caitlin by his side, nothing was impossible; he may have been the Reverse Flash and she may have been nicknamed Killer Frost, but to their children, they were simply 'momma' and 'dadda' and he wouldn't have changed anything for the world he had with them.


	6. High School Science Sweethearts

**Prompt: **SnowWells High School scene and meeting for the first time.

* * *

It was Caitlin's first week of her sophomore year at Central City High School and even though she'd already formed a small group of close friends, she took the chance to visit the Library for some 'me time' by herself whenever possible. On this particular afternoon, the aisles were empty as almost all the students were gathered for the first CCHS football match of the season, giving her an opportunity to wander through the shelves for as long as she wanted. When she reached the Ancient History section and found the book needed for her group project, Caitlin grabbed the ladder, climbing close to the top shelf and stood on tiptoe as she reached for the leather-bound tome, vaguely aware that the ladder was shaking just a little…

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed softly as the book finally budged out, the next thing Caitlin knew was that she'd slipped and tumbled off the ladder but just as she heard herself scream, there was something warm and hard which cushioned her fall. Someone had reached out to catch her.

"Hey, hey… you're safe now. It's okay. I got you." An unfamiliar boy's voice close to her ear brought Caitlin to her senses as she opened her eyes and saw a pair of bright dazzling blue eyes staring concernedly as he gently helped her stand; it took her a few seconds to realize who he was - the school jacket which showed he was a senior, the messy and ruffled black hair and those dimples, Caitlin had been saved by none other than Harrison Wells, the school's famous bad boy science prodigy which was a unique combination reserved only for him.

They'd never met each other before but Caitlin knew all about him thanks to gossip from her girlfriends Felicity Smoak and Iris West who claimed he was also 'Heartthrob of every girl's dream' which she wouldn't have believed until this moment. And just before she could say anything to him, Harrison said one last thing as he left with a wink, leaving her in dumbfounded silence - "_Take care of yourself, Caitlin Snow." _He knew her name; how or why or when he'd learned who she was remained a mystery to Caitlin but watching him walk out of the library, it dawned on her that leaning against the shelves had nothing to do with falling from the ladder, rather the fact that her first meeting with Harrison Wells had left her breathless. This was going to be an interesting time in high school for sure.


	7. Misadventures in Metropolis

**Prompt: ReverseFrost breaking out of the pipeline or any other prison?**

* * *

"H… how much… how much time do… do we have?" Caitlin asked Harrison as she tried to control her shivers and focus on the task at hand; it wasn't too difficult for her to freeze the lock off but her temperature was dropping rapidly and the guards were due to change their shift any second now.

"Plenty of time, don't worry about the guards. You're going to be okay Cait, I'll get us out of here once we're free from this cell." Harrison gently squeezed her shoulder for reassurance. This was nothing more than a case of them being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Getting arrested in Metropolis was never the plan and even though they were simply considered bystanders caught up in the ruckus of a fight, Harrison knew that 24 hours would be plenty of time for Barry to realize that he and Caitlin were temporarily incapacitated which was something they couldn't afford. He had phased through his cell until he found Caitlin and seeing her still conscious made him sigh in relief; 60 seconds until the guards changed shift was all the time they had and as soon as Caitlin's hands broke the lock, Harrison lifted her in his arms as he sped away from Metropolis Jail to a safe house where no one would think to look for them.


	8. Dare to Love

**Prompt: Caitlin kissing Harrison on a dare? Real!Harrison/Caitlin pairing**

* * *

"_I dare you to kiss Harrison!" _Cisco's excited words echoed in Caitlin's mind as she walked across the room, towards the bar where Harrison was sitting alone; each step seeming like a mile long as her heart thumped against her chest erratically.

Everyone had met up at this new lounge at the heart of Central City and after one too many drinks, both Cisco and Felicity had declared it was time to play Truth or Dare. Caitlin should have known better than to pick 'dare' when it was her turn but Iris had insisted and when Cisco made his dare known, she wasn't even aware of the surprised looks on Barry and Oliver's faces as she tried to politely explain to Cisco that she couldn't just _spring _a kiss on him, but a dare was a dare. And if Caitlin was being completely honest with herself as she got nearer to where Harrison sat, a part of her was secretly happy about the prospect.

It had been 6 months since the team had successfully managed to separate Harrison from the man known as Eobard Thawne, and after everything that they all experienced, it was only normal for them to work together to help him heal and move forward; the initial weeks had been stressful, scary even, but Caitlin never gave up hope. He eventually agreed to stay with them and help Barry fight the meta-humans, but never once tried to assume a leadership role. Now here he was tonight, dressed in a plaid shirt with jeans, sans glasses as he downed a glass of whatever it was that the _other _him never dared to drink.

The moment Caitlin sidled up to where he was sitting, Harrison turned around to look at her, his head tilted slightly as he observed a certain nervousness in the air. Just as he parted his lips to ask her what was wrong, Caitlin reached out with both her hands as she pulled him by the collar and kissed him deeply; there was a second where Harrison hesitated only just a little as he processed what had happened before he responded back to the kiss with equal fervor, wrapping his hands around her waist and barely registering the loud cheers from one particular table on the other side of the room.

"Took you long enough." Harrison whispered as he broke the kiss and stared into Caitlin's eyes, knowing she wasn't going to say anything just yet. After all the tiptoeing around each other, he was glad that she had made the first move, and when she blushed under his gaze as she squeezed his hand, Harrison knew this was the beginning of a new chapter in his new life with Caitlin by his side.


	9. Christmas Carols

**Prompt: **a caroling drabble. Because Cait would be self conscious but Eo would probably find it adorable. Or if ya wanna get wild, killer frost and reverse carols

* * *

"Are you really going to just stand there all night and not join me?" He raised an eyebrow in her direction as he waited, arms crossed; his yellow leather suit protected him from the snow, not as much as it didn't affect her at all, but he could handle it.

"You can't be serious about this!" There she was, standing in the middle of some driveway, in her strapless blue outfit, clearly not caring about the weather as she tried to figure out if he was joking or not. "We are not caroling Eobard! Who does that?" She never called him by his full name, unless of course it was at a time like this when she really just wanted to get out of there and go fight someone or rob something or do anything not Chrimstas-y.

"We do of course." Eobard obviously knew that Caitlin was shy, but he had heard her sing in the shower, they even belted out duets together on good days, he just needed to break this ice shell of hers a little more, "Come on, it's perfectly normal for couples to go caroling together and we can do only one house. I promise."

The words 'normal' and 'couple' in the same sentence coming from the Reverse Flash would have made anyone else look at him weird, but hearing him say that made Caitlin stop and think. If he wanted to do this with her then maybe it wouldn't be a total disaster. Sighing deeply, she braced herself and nodded in agreement, taking his gloved hand in hers as he led her up the driveway.

"Ready?" He exchanged a quick look with her, even though they hadn't changed into something regular, Caitlin still was beautiful as ever.

"Yeah, let's do this." Caitlin said and even managed a smile.

He rang the doorbell and just then, standing under the porch which had bright lights strung across, the family name visible on a plaque.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Barry Allen's voice spoke up as he opened the door and saw who stood there.

* * *

**I know this is terribly late and I've not been writing a lot of fics anymore but I realized that I'd not updated the collection in a month or two, so here you go! :p**


	10. Monster Trucks, Anyone?

**SnowHarry prompt: not-a-date date!**

* * *

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Caitlin glanced at Harrison for a second before looking at the tickets in his hand.

"No. Not a date, Snow. Just…" Harrison sighed as he started to realize this was a terrible idea after all. "I simply wanted to ask if you would join me for the evening… it would be a shame to let these tickets go to waste."

"Tickets to a… monster truck rally." She repeated the words, slowly and carefully, hearing her heart beating wildly against her chest, even though he had outright said that this wasn't a date.

"Ramon can't make it, he has other plans with someone named Lisa… and he offered me the tickets." Shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal, Harrison turned to go, knowing that asking Caitlin to see monster trucks was probably laughable to her. "And Barry is busy with Joe and Iris. Some family dinner with the long-lost son."

He wasn't about to tell her that she had been the first choice in his mind… odd as it was… his feelings towards the woman were… complicated now that she was no longer with Garrick. Harrison knew he didn't want to come across as trying to be someone for Caitlin that he couldn't be. In all honesty, he just wanted… a friend… were they friends? He didn't know.

"Wait." What came as a surprise to him and to Caitlin herself was when she reached out and grabbed his hand without a second's thought.

For a moment the two of them simply stood there, face to face, mere feet apart from each other; in the silence of the Cortex, Caitlin knew that no matter what her feelings were towards this Harrison, the man who had saved her life from Grodd, the man she had saved after getting shot at, the man who was alone and out of his… world… she should at least try to take a step forward in their… acquaintance. After all, he had been the first to make a move and ask her out… or not… not on a date… but out. And in the weeks since she had realized her feelings for Jay had been misplaced, Caitlin found herself coming to terms with the truth that she had always been drawn towards Harry. The strange and unique circumstances of his arrival were complicated given how much he had resembled the Harrison Wells she had known for years, but after spending months with Harry, Caitlin had been able to differentiate the two men. She had no idea what was going on in his mind, he still was focused on getting his daughter back, fighting to stop Zoom and helping Barry in whatever way he could, but the idea of just… taking a step back to breathe… made Caitlin feel like maybe Harrison was trying to find a sense of normalcy in the midst of everything, if it was even possible.

"I've never seen monster trucks before." Was all she said to him, a small smile forming on her face.

There was no need to say anything else. Even if it wasn't a date, it was still something, and right now, Caitlin knew that both of them could use the night off.

"It's been a while since I've seen them myself." Harrison replied back, wanting to talk to Caitlin about this. "Back home… it was a big deal… I used to try and make it once a year at least."

"You know, I don't think I would have pictured scientists like us having a fondness for monster trucks, but I see the appeal." Caitlin grinned as she found that slipping into a conversation was easy enough.

Harrison didn't say anything for a moment… Caitlin had said 'scientists like us' which was something he hadn't… no one really used his name together with theirs before. Except his family. Jesse and her mother. Together they were a family who always went with 'we' and hearing someone else… hearing Caitlin say it so nonchalantly made him wonder if maybe he shouldn't have stated that this wasn't a date so bluntly.

"Well I'm sure you'll stick to that opinion by the end of tonight." He said to her at last, walking over to grab his jacket and baseball cap.

"Are you sure that's the best disguise you have?" Trying her best not to laugh, Caitlin bit her lip at the sight of Harrison trying to be inconspicuous now that he was about to go out in public.

"I can't really show my face to this world now can I?" Harrison didn't know what else to do; he remembered Officer Spivot recognizing him… or rather his doppelganger even with the disguise on.

Caitlin took a step closer to him and met his blue eyed gaze for a brief second before reaching up to remove said disguise, hoping her blush wasn't visible in the dimly lit Cortex.

"If you ask me, the idea of Harrison Wells going to see monster trucks is something no one would even dream about." She said in a soft voice, well aware of the distance between them. Or the lack of it.

"But…" He was ready to protest when Caitlin made another bold move and covered his lips with a finger.

"It'll be okay. You don't wear glasses, you aren't in a wheelchair and even your hair isn't the same as the other one. Plus you'll be with me. If anyone recognizes us, we can just… disappear into the crowd." Caitlin had no idea where this sudden change had overcome her, but she felt a thrilling rush and didn't want it to stop.

This was what being around Harrison did to her on a daily basis if she thought about it… fighting meta-humans was Barry's responsibility… but every time she and Harrison worked together side by side trying to help him, that adrenaline rush was always there. And tonight she wanted to grab onto it as much as she wanted to just be with him.

"After you then… Caitlin." Harrison grinned as he gave in to her reasoning; whatever would happen once they left the Lab was not in his hands, but if they were together then maybe he'd make it back in one piece this time.

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by House &amp; Cameron's date from season 1!**


End file.
